Coup monté pour m'évaluer
by marine94
Summary: Je m'appelle Benjamin Tomeson et je suis un fils de Némésis, déesse de la vengeance. Difficile à croire mais les dieux grecs existe. Venez découvrir comment j'ai appris que mon ennemi mortel étais, tout comme moi,un demi-dieux.


**Salut tous le monde, rien ne m'appartient a part Benjamin. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Je m'excuse pour les faute d'orthographe.**

Salut moi c'est Benjamin Tomeson et je suis un fils de Némésis, déesse de la vengeance. Dure à croire mais les dieux grecs existent. Voila un mois que je suis au camp des sangs-mêlés ou je m'entraîne a pouvoir survivre dans le monde extérieur. 

Chiron m'a envoyer un fils d'Apollon pour venir me chercher. Il m'a annoncé qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui faisais visité le camp a un nouveau demi-dieux. Je m'avance, alors, vers la grande maison et voit le centaure en compagnie d'un jeune. J'aperçoit celui ci me regarder en fronçant les sourcils et se retourner avec de grand geste face à l'homme-cheval. En me rapprochant d'eux, le nouveau me dit quelque chose. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi faut-il que LUI soit un demi dieux comme moi ? La voie de Chiron s'éleva :  
>« Mon petit, te voilà. Je te présente Percy.<br>-Déterminé ? Demandais-je  
>-Non, indéterminé. Je te laisse lui faire visité le camp. J'ai un cour de tir a l'arc a donner.<br>Le centaure s'en alla au triple galop en me laissant seul avec lui.  
>- Jackson, fis-je d'un ton froid.<br>- Tomeson, répliqua-t-il. »  
>Et oui j'ai devant moi Percy Jackson en personne. Mon ennemie mortel juré. Au lycée, il y en avait que pour lui. Toutes les filles étaient a ses pieds, je m'en fichais pas mal. Du moins jusqu'au jour ou ma petite amie m'a quitté en espérant pouvoir ce m'être avec lui. Manque de bol pour elle, il n'est jamais sorti avec elle ni aucune autres filles d'ailleurs. Il disait a qui veut l'entendre qu'il avait déjà une copine à San Francisco. Évidemment personne ne le croyait a part peut être ses amis. Entre vous et moi, je pense qu'il est gay.<p>

J'ai commencé a lui apprendre que les dieux existent, qu'ils sont réel et tout le tralala. Il avait l'air de bien le prendre et il me posait plein de question. Arrivé au bungalow, je lui confia qu'il devra dormir au bungalow d'Hermès le temps qu'il soit déterminé. Il continua à me posé des questions bizarres comme combien de temps il allait rester indéterminé.  
>« Je ne sais pas. Sa peut être se soir comme dans deux mois, mais généralement les dieux nous reconnaissent peut de temps après notre arrivé.<br>- Qui est ton parent divin ?  
>- Ma mère est Némésis, déesse de la vengeance, déclarais-je avec fierté. Je paris que ton père est Morphée. Tu ne faisais que dormir pendant les cours.<br>- Tais toi Tomeson, cracha-t-il. Tu pourrais être surpris.

Nous continuons notre tour. Quand on passa devant le lac, Jackson me paru plus calme. Nous finissions la visite à l'arène ou je vis Annabeth, fille d'Athéna et mon coup de cœur inaccessible. Je vis Jackson sourire en la regardant, se qui me mit en colère.  
>- Je te prévient tout de suite Jackson, elle, tu ne peut pas l'avoir. Elle a déjà un copain et elle ne pourras pas l'oublié comme ça.<br>Cette phrase n'était que la vérité. Elle ne parlait que de son Cervelle d'algue sans jamais dire son nom, toujours se surnom ridicule, et j'en était jaloux.  
>- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il<br>- Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna.  
>- Non pas elle, son copain ?<br>- J'en sais rien. Un certain ''Cervelle d'algue'', avouais-je. Je sais juste qu'ils ont sauvé l'olympe ainsi que le monde et qu'il a refusé l'immortalité pour elle.

Je finit de lui expliquer à quoi consiste l'arène.  
>- La visite est terminé, je te ramène au bungalow d'Hermès ?<p>

- Non merci, je vais rester m'entraîner un peu.  
>- Il te faut une arme.<br>- Pas besoin, merci quand même. A plus Tomeson.  
>Il partit dans la direction de la demi déesse.<br>- Hola Jackson. Ou compte tu aller comme ça ?  
>- Voir mon puits de sagesse, dit-il comme si s'était une évidence.<br>Mais par les dieux, d'où connaissait-il son surnom ?  
>- Tu ne la connais même pas.<p>

- Je la connais mieux que toi, assura-t-il.  
>- Ça sa m'étonnerais, répliquais-je avec assurance. Tu n'est la que depuis a peine une heure, en pus ce n'est que la première fois que tu la voit.<br>- Écoute Tomeson, la visite que tu vient de me faire, Chiron me la faite quand j'avais douze ans. Cette mascarade depuis une heure, c'était juste une évaluation pour savoir si tu était apte a faire visiter le camp a un nouveau. Je te rassure, malgré notre rivalité, qui est parti de, je ne sais même pas de quoi...  
>- Ma petite amie m'avais quitté en espérant se mettre avec toi.<p>

Je ne lui avais jamais avoué pourquoi je le détestais. Avant ça, nous n'étions pas les meilleurs potes du monde, mais nous nous entendions assez bien. Il reprit en s'excusant après un moment de pose.  
>- Désolé je ne savais pas, je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avait quitté. Mais malgré notre rivalité, qui maintenant je sais de quoi est partit, tu m'a bien expliqué que les dieux existaient, l'importance de la colonie pour les personnes comme nous, et surtout tu as réussi a répondre a toute mes questions, même les plus idiotes.<br>- Qui est ton parent divin ? questionnais-je  
>- Poséidon, dieux des océans et des tremblements de terre.<br>- Tu la connais bien Annabeth ?  
>- Sa ''Cervelle d'algue'', c'est moi ?<br>Après toute ces révélation, je me suis sentis bizarre.  
>- Tu sais Benjamin, j'espère qu'on pourra, un jour, enterrer cette hache de guerre et peut être devenir ami. »<p>

Il se retourna et repris sa route vers Annabeth. Je l'entendis crier : ''Hey Puits de sagesse'', et vis la concerné se retourné avec un sourire coller au visage en chuchotant quelque chose que je pu lire facilement sur ses lèvres ''Cervelles d'algues''. Elle couru dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
>J'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser, mais se ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, j'avais tellement entendu d'histoire sur ''Cervelles d'algues et Puits de sagesse'' que je ne pouvait pas le haïr. Ils méritaient de vivre heureux tout les deux.<p>

Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que cet OS vous a plus.


End file.
